twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MlpCirrus/A Year Of My Own
So. In the wake of Soarin's announcement, I figured I'd write a blog of my own. Meant to when I hit my own year mark anyways and missed it by a few days, so here it goes. It's gonna be a long one because 1) I'm long winded and 2) I have a lot to say. More than I originally thought I did. Nostalgia Cirrus's first ever tweet was on October 1, 2011. I can't believe how much happened in that first month, because it was barely even November when I ended up shelving him for school and going on hiatus. During that month, I made a few friends, fleshed out his character, got salted at the lake, went on a trip to Canterlot while the Manes ran Equestria, it snowed ice cream, I got ready for Nightmare Night (though I missed the actual event due to being out of town)... it was a blast. Once the school semester ended, I was right back in it within a couple of weeks. Cirrus set up his own ice cream shop, started making up flavors, started getting popular. I still don't feel like he's earned anywhere near the 1000 followers he has, and I've gotten a lot of praise for his RP that I don't feel I've warranted. But that's all beside the point. Going Forward I haven't played Cirrus in months, and there are a few good and a few not so good reasons for why that is. First and foremost, and the reason why he ever went silent to begin with, I just don't have a whole lot of ideas for him. He can run his shop, but that's only interesting for so many days before I wanna do something else, and I'm terrible at coming up with things to do. I'm sure I could pick him back up and run with it and it'd be fine now, but I haven't, and here's why. I've been playing other characters, and I'm really bad at playing more than one character at a time. I just can't divide my focus like that without tons of effort. Who those other characters are is a secret that I don't share with many players because I like to keep my charactesr separate. If you know, please keep it to yourself and know that you're one of my best RP friends. Anyways, the one I will tell you about is my newest one, which I've been playing for about 2 months now - Rainbow. Yup, I'm the latest Rainbow Dash. It's been a ton of fun since I picked her up, even if she has kinda caused all my other accounts to go mostly silent. The Moral I've learned a lot about how this thing works as I've RPed with everypony, made friends, changed characters, gotten myself into silly situations, shipped, not shipped, watched people I admired become friends, found out people who came to be my friends admired me. It's been a wild ride, and I'm still learning more about how this all works every time I go out there. It's a lot of fun, but it can be frustrating sometimes too. But if there's one thing I've learned that everybody should hear, it's this: Go make your own fun. It's as simple as that. Waiting around for someone to bring fun to you sucks and is bad form. If you're not bringing any fun, why should they? You'll end up sitting by yourself and bored. By the same token, the fun's the important part. If it's fun, do it, whether anybody else likes it or not. Don't let anybody else ruin your fun. You're here for you, not for them, so do what makes you happy. That includes me. If I don't like what you're doing, that's fine, do it anyway! Just don't expect me to play along. Just like you, I'm here for fun, and if I'm not gonna have fun with what you're doing, then I'm not gonna do it. Just be respectful. The Closer Anyways, just wanted to say thanks for making this a great year. I've really enjoyed dang near every minute of it, and most of you guys are super awesome. I'm looking forward to being your Rainbow for quite a while to come, and I hope I do a good job playing her. Most people seem to like it so far, so that makes me happy. See you guys on Twitter! Category:Blog posts